Que viens tu de faire?
by Airin-S
Summary: Un combat plus que simplement un affrontement. Un déchirement.


Credit : Les personnages, l'univers touça touça sont à J.

La chanson, puisque c'est une songfic, est tirée du répertoire de Within Temptation, What have you done now?

1945

« **Je sais que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'essayer**

 **Tu sais que tu ne peux plus nier**

 **Je ne te montrerai plus de pitié maintenant** »

Ce sont les mots par lesquels tu me parles aujourd'hui alors que nous avons tant vécu et rêvé ensemble. As tu donc oublié tout ce passé commun ? Nous avions de si grandes idées, de si belles idées qui auraient changé le monde, qui auraient amélioré nos mondes. Réunis en un. Tu as rêvé de ça aussi, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Aujourd'hui tu as peur mais j'essaierai… j'essaierai encore et toujours. Si tu me laisses essayer… ma patience n'est pas infinie, tout comme ton courage il semblerait.

 **Je sais, je devrais arrêter d'y croire**

 **Je sais, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible**

 **C'est terminé. Qu'as tu fait ?**

Nous avons tant traversé ! Ensemble ! Pour le bien commun. Pour le plus grand bien, de tous ! Aujourd'hui je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne sais plus qui se cache derrière cette baguette et ces sorts qui me visent. Qui cherchent à me faire souffrir plus que je ne souffre déjà. A me faire ressentir physiquement le déchirement que tu provoques en moi à chaque mot, à chaque regard haineux que tu poses tu moi. Ces yeux bleus… Ces yeux qui ont reflété tant le ciel de jour que de nuit. Qui ont brillé de m'entendre parler d'un monde où tous vivraient heureux, en harmonie comme le monde le devrait. Nous avions de grandes idées, mais tu as eu peur. J'ai tant réfléchi, tant cherché !

 **J'ai attendu quelqu'un comme toi**

 **Mais maintenant tu m'échappes**

 **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin nous fait souffrir ?**

 **Il y a une malédiction entre nous, entre toi et moi**

Une malédiction c'est certain. Puissante. La haine. Les reliques peut-être ? Personne n'a parlé ni écrit de ça. Se pourrait-il que tu me haïsses de ta propre initiative ? De ta propre envie et de ta seule réflexion ? Comment as tu pu changer à ce point !

 **Qu'as tu fait ?**

Tout allait si bien ! Je gagnais en puissance, les miens suivaient mes directives sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre doute. Il y a eu des sacrifices, plus grands que ce que tu peux imaginer. Je ne parle pas de vies, sorcières ou non. Je parle de rêves. Je parle de nous. Tu auras été mon plus grand sacrifice, te regarder partir aura été le pire événement de ma vie. Te laisser partir a été la plus grave décision que j'aurai jamais prise. Mais tout change. Tout change à cause de toi. Nos plans. Nos idées. Nos stratégies. J'ai du tout réécrire pour une seule personne. Ta puissance m'aurait été d'un grand secours. J'ai du faire sans toi. Je devais le faire puisque tu es parti. Ton soutient, son absence c'est ce qui a été le plus dur. Tant que tu étais à mes côtés je savais que je pourrais tout faire. Sans toi il a fallu que je m'en convainque seul. C'est tellement plus dur de croire en soi quand personne n'est plus là pour te l'assurer. Tout change, tout à cause de toi. Je dois prendre des décisions tellement difficiles. Tellement injustes et déchirantes.

 **Prendrais tu ombrage si je te tuais ?**

 **Prendrais ton ombrage si j'essayais ?**

 **Puisque tu te changes en mon pire ennemi**

 **Tu portes une haine que je ne ressens pas**

 **C'est fini maintenant**

 **Qu'as tu fait ?**

Tu sais comment tout cela va finir n'est-ce pas ? Même si je faibli aujourd'hui. Même si je sens ma puissance s'échapper de moi. Même avec ce bout de bois, arraché à la mort, possédé et dépossédé par tant de sorciers, perdu, retrouvé, reconquis… cet artefact, cette relique ne me servira pas aujourd'hui. Je la sens qui ne me répond plus mais je tiendrai. Jusqu'au bout. Pour moi et pour nos rêves, même si c'est face à toi !

 **Je ne tomberai pas, je ne lâcherai pas**

Du moins je l'espère… A genoux devant toi, défait, sanglant, essoufflé, brisé… Je tiendrai toujours à nos rêves même si tu les oublis. Même si tu oublis tout. Tout de nous et de ce que nous avions prévus ensemble. Je te fais une prophétie aujourd'hui, avant que tu ne m'envoies dans cette prison que j'ai confectionnée de mes mains. Une prédiction. Je ne sais pas si tout ça finira dans cette salle sombre et cachée du ministère. Une promesse. Un jour… un jour mon amour… dans longtemps si le destin le veut. Mais je te le promets...

 **Nous serons libre quand ça se finira**


End file.
